readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eunice
Eunice, also known as the Unitrix (short for Unimatrix) is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb, contain and recall the DNA of different species. 'Backstory' Eunice is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix,Sunder was hired by Azmuth to find her when Azmuth lost her. Her pod was discovered in the forest at the same time Ben's Team was driving for a camping trip. After encountering her, she stayed with them for the day, bonding with Ben (who had recently broken up with Julie), the two of them were soon attacked by Sunder, who shut Eunice down and attempted to get away before Kevin and Gwen stopped him as Ben restarted the Unitrix again. While the four of them scuffled with Sunder in a field at the base of the mountain, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was actually a Unitrix, a prototype version of the Omnitrix created when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA by placing genetic samples of sentient and non-sentient life forms in individual containers that can animate themselves to take on the appearance, and use the abilities, of the DNA samples that were uploaded into them for protection. Azmuth states that when Gwen cut her hand trying to open the pod containing the Unitrix, her human DNA was sampled and randomized to make a human form for the Unitrix to use for mobility (explaining why Eunice has blonde hair while Gwen has orange/red hair). Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth, under a compromise, to take on Eunice as one of his assistants on Primus. Appearance in Amr's Time line Ben 10 Ultimate Universe: *Ultimate Alliance *The Date *Super Soldier *The Evanescence 'Powers and Abilities' As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix is capable of storing DNA of different species. Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, she is not connected to the Codon Stream or Primus, limiting it to a single DNA sample. Eunice was also shown to be able to absorb DNA and powers of several animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (great jumping, increased strength and abnormal flexibility, etc.) without changing form. The powers and abilities she absorbs from aliens and animals last for about ten minutes. There is also a green rectangle on the back of her neck and when Sunder pressed it, it turned her back to the Unitrix. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to her to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her and render more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) docile towards her and others (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them, possibly to protect her and the item from danger since it's only temporary and the Unitrix can only contain one DNA sample). She also received an upgrade to have a one way subspace link to Primus for uploading DNA samples. However, having the link active can cause parallel signal interference which could cause the Ultimatrix to lose its connection to Primus until it's shut off. She also has high knowledge of the Ultimatrix. Powers and Abilities Absorbed Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Technology Category:Pages Category:Ben 10